Tipos de Besos
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Los besos son una de las mejores muestras de amor, existen muchos tipos de ellos que representan diferentes cosas... Este fic partcipa en el reto especial "San Valentín" del foro Cazadores de sombras.


_**Tipos de besos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, su propiedad es de la fantástica y a la vez cruel Cassandra Clare**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "San Valentín" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beso**_ _inclinado: Es un_ _ **beso**_ _dulce entre dos personas. Uno de ellos echa su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que el otro lo toma del mentón y lo besa._

 _1880_

Se separaron con los labios enrojecidos y un poco hinchados. Cecily se mordió el labio y soltó una risita.

―Señor Lightwood, debo decir que ha mejorado bastante―Gabriel le dio una sonrisa arrogante―le doy un nueve.

― ¿Solo un nueve? ―El Lightwood tomó de la cintura a Cecily. La joven pelinegra sonrió―Creo que entonces necesito más practica―Gabriel ya iba a besar a la Herondale cuando la chica se alejó del muchacho señalándolo con un cuchillo.

―Nada de eso, señor Lightwood. Se supone que estamos entrenando y si mi hermano nos encuentra te va a matar.

―Will no me preocupa―Gabriel tomó del brazo a su chica y le hizo dar una vuelta para pegarla a su cuerpo. Colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha mientras ella soltaba una risita. Gabriel tomó el mentón de Cecily y acercó su rostro al de ella plantándole un suave y dulce **beso** en los labios que ella recibió con gusto.

―Ese fue un diez―susurró Cecily en el momento en que se separaron.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beso**_ _que demuestra: Por la noche a la vista de la gente, los amantes demuestran su cariño dando un_ _ **beso**_ _en las manos o el cuello del otro_

 _1881_

―No―esa fue la respuesta de Will. Cecily le colocó los ojos en blanco y se acomodó en el sillón. Tessa solo soltó una risita y siguió en su lectura.

―Will…

―Mi hermana no se casará con un Lightworm.

―Es Lightwood, William.

―No, Cecy. Un retundo no.

―Sabías que esto pasaría. Llevamos juntos tres años.

―no, pensé que tal vez era algo pasajero. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que los grandiosos genes Herondale se unan con los Lightwood.

―Va a pasar, Will. Acéptalo.

―No. Necesita mi aprobación.

―No necesito tu aprobación, papá ya se la dio.

―Necesita la aprobación de un cazador de sombras, papá no lo es.

― ¡Will! ¡Ya no soy una niña, acéptalo!

― ¡Tessa! ―la mencionada levantó la vista hacia los hermanos. Ella detestaba quedar en medio de sus disputas.

― ¿Qué pasa, Will?

― ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Has entrar en razón a mi hermana! ―exclamó Will. Tessa se mordió el labio.

―Will, tu hermana ya tiene 18, ella es lo suficientemente adulta para contraer nupcias con quien quiera. Ella escogió a Gabriel.

― ¡Pero…! ―la puerta del salón se abrió para darle paso a Gabriel Lightwood quien le dio una sonrisa a su novia y le besó la mejilla.

―Entonces… ―dijo Gabriel mirando a Will―William…

―Lightworm… ―dijo el Herondale

― ¿hasta cuándo seguirás con eso?

―Siempre.

―Ya le dije sobre el compromiso a Will―dijo Cecily a Gabriel

―Seremos familia, Will. Aunque no me agrade mucho la idea de emparentarme contigo.

― ¿Entonces porque estás con Cecy?

―Porque estoy enamorado de ella―Will frunció el ceño.

―Cecily es terca, y aunque yo diga que no, lo hará.

―Will―dijo Cecily tomando la mano de su hermano―No te estaba pidiendo permiso para casarme con Gabriel, te estaba informando―Tessa contuvo una risita mientras Will rechinaba los dientes.

Gabriel tomó la mano de su prometida y le dio un suave **beso** , apenas un roce de labios ante la cálida mano de la mujer logrando hacer sonreír a Cecily.

―Ellos se aman, eso se nota―le susurró Tessa a su esposo que soltó un gruñido.

Gabriel miró a Will sobre el hombro de Cecily, puesto que se habían fundido en un abrazo. El Lightwood le sonrió un poco arrogante al Herondale, una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer a Gabriel era molestar a Will.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beso**_ _de costado: Es el más clásico que se da una pareja cuando se inclinan sus cabezas en direcciones opuestas, ya que permite un mejor contacto._

El salón de acuerdos en alicante tenía una luz dorada sobresaliendo. Gabriel miró a la gente que estaba en los asientos y se jaló la manga un poco nervioso.

―Es normal―escuchó a su lado para ver a Gideon sonriéndole

― ¿Eh?

―Es normal que estés nervioso, Gabe. Simplemente debes relajarte, todo saldrá bien.

―Bien.

― ¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso?

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Que a pesar que hace años odiabas a Will por lo que le hizo a Tatiana, ahora te vas a casar con su hermana―Gabriel soltó una risita nerviosa

―Bueno, William aun cree que me casaré con Cecy para "Vengarme" de lo que le hizo a Tatiana.

―Will no cambiará. Pero ¿sabes? Se te nota que estás muy enamorado de Cecily.

―Lo sé, hermano―Gideon tomó a su hermano menor por los hombros

―La verdad, nunca te imaginé vestido de negro con runas doradas.

―Vaya confianza en los encantos Lightwood's, hermano―Gideon soltó una risita

―A sus lugares―dijo Charlotte colocándose en su lugar para oficializar la boda como Cónsul. Gabriel se colocó enfrente mirando hacia la puerta del salón de acuerdos. Cecily no tardó en aparecer y a Gabriel se le cortó la respiración. Cecily estaba en un vestido de color dorado con unas runas resaltando. Los ojos azules de la joven brillaron al ver a su futuro esposo, le sonrió e inconscientemente apretó el brazo de su hermano. No tardaron en llegar frente a Gabriel y la pareja se tomó de la mano. Cecily miró a su hermano que carraspeó llamando la atención.

― ¿Vas a llorar, Will? ―preguntó Cecily con una sonrisa.

―Cecy… ―advirtió el Herondale y luego le dio una sonrisa, luego miró a Gabriel―Te lo advierto una vez más, llegas a lastimarla y te romperé otra vez el brazo.

―William―dijo Gabriel―Puedes creer que soy un idiota y todo, pero sabes que nunca lastimaré a Cecily.

―además―intervino Cecily― Mi querido hermano ¿Crees que esperaré a que tú le rompas el brazo? Déjame decirte que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme yo misma y con una gran cantidad de armas―Tanto Gabriel como Will soltaron una risita. Will se acercó a su hermana pequeña y le dio un pequeño **beso** en la frente.

―Te quiero, Cecy―le dijo y enseguida se alejó y se sentó en el estrado junto a su esposa. La pareja de futuros esposos se miró: Los ojos verdes conectándose con los azules en un vaivén de alegría.

Charlotte comenzó su discurso en el cual la pareja no dejaba de darse miradas y tomarse de las manos.

―Es hora de los votos―dijo Charlotte. Gabriel tomó su estela y con sumo cuidado dibujó la runa del amor y de matrimonio sobre el pecho de Cecily.

―Yo, Gabriel Lightwood, aquí en frente de todos estos testigos y enfrente del Ángel Raziel, te tomo como esposa, para que seas mi compañera guerrera en todo, para apoyarnos mutuamente y cuidarnos en la salud y la enfermedad. Con estas runas te ofrezco mi corazón y mi alma, para estar juntos hasta que nos volvamos cenizas.

Terminada la runa, Gabriel se dispuso a colocarle el anillo familiar Lightwood a la pelinegra que contenía unas cuantas lágrimas. Cecily empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Gabriel y tomó su estela para empezar a dibujar, no sin antes entretenerse un poco en los músculos del pecho de su futuro esposo.

―Yo, Cecily Herondale, aquí en frente de todos estos testigos y enfrente del Ángel Raziel, te tomo como esposo, para que seas mi compañero guerrero en todo, para apoyarnos mutuamente y cuidarnos en la salud y la enfermedad. Con estas runas te ofrezco mi corazón y mi alma, para estar juntos hasta que nos volvamos cenizas―Dijo Cecily y luego procedió a abotonarle la camisa con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Se tomaron de las manos conectando sus miradas.

―Con el Ángel Raziel de testigo―dijo Charlotte―Yo los declaro marido y mujer, señor y señora Lightwood― Todo el mundo se levantó aplaudiendo mientras la pareja inclinaban un poco sus rostros para tener mejor acceso a los labios del otro.

Fue un **beso** al principio suave para después hacerse apasionado. Se separaron después de un momento buscando aire y se sonrieron. Cecily con una sonrisa coqueta acercó sus labios al oído de su esposo.

―Quiero que esto termine rápido, este corsé me está matando―Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Gabriel.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beso**_ _palpitante: Este es de esos tiernos, en que se recorre la boca de la pareja dándole pequeños besitos._

 _1884_

Cecily le sonrió a Charlotte cuando ambas escucharon en su mente el diagnostico.

― ¿Está seguro? ―dijo Cecily, el hermano silencioso asintió.

― _Sí, señora Lightwood, muy seguro―_ Cecily miró a Charlotte que tenía al pequeño Charles de cinco años a su lado y le sonrió, la mujer le sonrió igualmente.

― ¡Felicidades, Cecily! ―Charlotte la abrazó en cuanto el hermano silencioso salió― ¿A quién le contarás primero?

―Bueno, se supone que a Gabriel, pero él está en un viaje a Idris con Gideon―la Lightwood se mordió el labio― ¿Tessa y Sophie están aquí en el instituto?

―Sí―dijo Charlotte―Y creo que Will tambien ¡Oh por el Ángel! ¡Se va a poner feliz! ―Cecily soltó una risita y se levantó del sofá.

―Me imagino que ellos notaron al hermano Enoch―dijo Cecily― Creo que querrán saber el porqué estaba aquí―se dirigió a la puerta junto con Charlotte.

―Bueno, Cecy… Debo volver a Idris por un asunto―dijo Charlotte, luego miró a su hijo―Mi amor, mamá va a volver un poco tarde. Mira si tu padre necesita ayuda.

― ¡Pero mamá! ―dijo Charles― ¡Yo quiero ir contigo! ¡Quiero llegar a ser cónsul como tú! ―Cecily soltó una risita y le brindó la mano de Charles

―Ven, Charlie. Vamos para que juegues con Bárbara y Eugenia que deben estar en el salón―el niño infló sus mejillas pecosas y tomó la mano de Cecily. Charlotte carraspeó para que su hijo la mirara. Charles entendió el mensaje y besó la mejilla de su madre.

―Gracias por venir, Charlotte―dijo Cecily―Se que pude acudir a Sophie, pero te tengo un poco más de confianza a ti.

―No es molestia, Cecy―dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa.

― ¿En que volverás a Idris?

―Como vine, por el portal que creó Henry, sabes que está muy presumido por eso―Cecily soltó una risita, se despidió con la mano de Charlotte y junto con el pequeño niño se dirigieron al salón.

―Hola Cecy―dijo Tessa levantando su vista de un libros cuando escuchó a Cecily entrar.

―Hola Cecily―le dijo Sophie.

―Hola―dijo la Lightwood adentrándose. Charles se soltó de su mano y se sentó a jugar con las niñas de cuatro y dos años. Cecily los miró y sonrió― ¿Dónde está Will?

―Aquí―dijo el Herondale entrando con un libro en sus manos―Estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro―miró a su hermana― ¿Qué hacia el hermano Enoch aquí? ¿Estás enferma?

―No…

― ¿Qué pasa, Cecy?

―Will… Estoy embarazada―el pelinegro miró a su hermana y dejó caer el libro de sus manos. Solo se escuchó cuando Sophie y Tessa se levantaron casi de un salto.

― ¡Felicidades, Cecy! ―exclamaron ambas y la abrazaron

― ¡Voy a ser tío! ―exclamó Will y abrazó a su hermana después de que las mujeres la soltaran, la hizo girar― ¿Y que será?

―Aún no sé, está muy pequeño.

―Ojala sea un niño, el linaje Herondale no se debe perder.

―Sea niño o niña no se perderá.

―Lo sé ¡Pero es mejor un niño! ¡Y que se parezca a mí! ¡A su grandioso tío materno! ¡El más guapo!

―Intentaré no sentirme ofendida, William―dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

―Sophie, sabes que yo soy ml veces más encantador que tu esposo, en un principio pensé que estabas perdidamente enamorada de mí―Sophie colocó los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

―Gabriel y Gideon llegaran un unas horas―informó Tessa―Ya me imagino cómo reaccionará.

 _ **.**_

Gabriel llegó un poco entrada la noche. Cecily lo había esperado despierta pero el sueño le había ganado la batalla. El Lightwood se desvistió y se adentró en la cama acomodándose para abrazar a su esposa y darle un **beso** en los labios lo cual la despertó.

―Llegas tarde―le susurró Cecily.

―nada más hay un portal.

―Te tengo una sorpresa―Cecily abrió sus ojos y Gabriel notó que éstos brillaban. Amaba ver los ojos azules de Cecily, simplemente le parecía perfectos en ella.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Estoy embarazada―El brillo en los ojos verdes de Gabriel fue lo que Cecily necesitó para sentirse satisfecha. El Lightwood se tapó la boca sorprendido mientras Cecily soltaba una risita.

― ¿Enserio?

―Me lo dijo un hermano silencioso, no creo que ellos mientan―Gabriel abrazó a su esposa y empezó a recorrer su rostro y labios con ligeros besos, apenas tocando la piel de su esposa.

―Gracias, Cecy. Me haces feliz―La Lightwood sonrió

―Lo sé, y tú a mí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beso**_ _en la frente: Es muy tierno, y puede ser utilizado para demostrar afecto a un ser querido._

 _1884_

Sintió miedo y dolor, un horrible dolor. ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Sophie y Charlotte no le habían dicho que doliera tanto!

Los hermanos silenciosos colocaron unas runas en su vientre, según ellos para calmar el dolor, pero sentir unas quemaduras además del dolor del parto era horrible.

―Mi mano―dijo Gabriel, puesto que su esposa había apretado su mano mientras recibía las indicaciones de pujar.

Al final, el dolor fue recompensado cuando tuvo a una pequeña criatura de cabello negro en sus brazos que aún seguía llorando ¡Que pulmones!

Cecily estaba completamente agotada, pero no se dormiría por ahora, quería seguir viendo la dulce carita de su pequeña.

Sintió que acariciaban su cabeza y le quitaban unos mechones de su cara que se habían pegado por el sudor. Le sonrió a Gabriel a su lado.

―Es hermosa―dijo Cecily acariciando la mejilla de su pequeña.

―Igual que tú, se parece a ti―Cecily soltó una risita. La bebé se había calmado hace un rato y había abierto sus ojos para mostrar que eran tan verdes como los de su padre.

― ¿Que te parece si le colocamos Anna? ―preguntó Cecily.

―Me agrada la idea―Gabriel le dio un **beso** en la frente a su esposa, luego tomó a la bebé de los brazos de su madre y besó tambien la frente a la pequeña―Las amo tanto a ambas―Cecily lo miró enternecida.

―Y nosotras te amamos a ti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beso**_ _para distraer: La idea de este_ _ **beso**_ _es llamar la atención del otro cuando está concentrado en otros menesteres, como el trabajo o la televisión. Para eso, se recomienda besar otras partes del cuerpo, aparte de la boca, como la nuca, la frente, sus ojos, el pecho, la garganta, etcétera._

 _1887_

Cecily despertó con un pie que no era el suyo en la cara. Soltó una risita cuando apartó la sabana para notar a Anna totalmente dormida. Cecily se sentó en la cama y tomó enseguida a la pequeña niña de tres años dormida en sus brazos y la cargó teniendo cuidado con su vientre crecido. Anna envolvió sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de su madre.

―mami―dijo la niña despertando― ¿Dónde está papá?

―Debe estar en el salón―respondió Cecily―se despierta temprano.

Las Lightwood's salieron directo al salón para notar a un Gabriel sentado entretenido en unos documentos. Ellas se acercaron por detrás del sofá en donde el castaño estaba sentado. Cecily se inclinó un poco debido a la pequeña que cargaba y a su vientre crecido, y le dio un suave **beso** en el cuello a su esposo que se sobresaltó un poco.

Cecily rió cuando Gabriel volteó a mirarla.

―Muy distraído, señor Lightwood.

―Cecy―dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa― ¡Cecy! ¡Estas embarazada! ¡No puedes cargar peso! ―le ofreció los brazos a su pequeña hija que con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos verdes se lanzó a los brazos de su padre―Ven aquí mi princesa―besó la mejilla de la niña y ésta soltó una risita.

― ¡Papi! ―Anna miró atentamente a su padre―papi ¿Por qué mamá tiene una panza tan grande? ―Cecily soltó una risita mientras se sentaba en el sofá acariciándose el vientre.

―Bueno… ―Gabriel no sabía cómo responder―Está esperando a tu hermanito.

― ¿Mi hermanito está ahí? ―Anna señaló el vientre de su madre. Ante el asentimiento de sus padres se acercó― ¡Hermanito! ¿Me escuchas? ―la pequeña frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta.

―No te va a responder, Anna―dijo Cecily soltando una risita―Tienes que esperar a que salga.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto debo esperar?

―Unos meses.

― ¡Ya quiero que salga! ¡Papi! ―Anna miró a su padre― ¿Crees que sea una buena hermana? ―Gabriel soltó una risita

―La mejor, cariño.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beso**_ _de mejilla: Tal cual suena, los besos de mejilla se dan colocando los labios en la mejilla de la otra persona, demuestra cariño._

 _1900_

La noticia fue bastante impactante, la mirada de desagrado del director de la academia fue lo único que Cecily vio. La mujer dio las gracias y salió, Anna la esperaba en la puerta. La adolescente se limpió la camisa evadiendo la mirada de su madre.

―Vamos a casa―dijo Cecily y la joven de dieciséis años asintió. Las Lightwood´s salieron de la academia y Cecily notó que muchas mujeres murmuraban, al parecer el rumor ya se había extendido.

Cecily debió haberlo previsto, cuando Anna le decía que odiaba las cosas de mujeres, cuando se entretenía jugando con Christopher, cuando su hija empezó a usar pantalones en vez de vestidos.

En un silencio incomodo, Cecily y Anna se dirigieron a su casa en Idris.

― ¿En donde dejaste a Alexander? ―preguntó Anna tratando de romper la tensión, mientras estaban en el carruaje.

―Christopher lo está cuidando―contestó Cecily con voz seria, notó a Anna estremecerse ante la frialdad en la voz de su madre. Cecily se sintió mal, amaba a su hija sin importar qué.

Apenas llegaron a su hogar, Anna se bajó y corrió hacia dentro de la casa dejando a Cecily con las palabras en su boca. Después de dar las gracias al cochero Cecily entró a su casa. Christopher la esperaba en la puerta cargando al pequeño Alexander de tan solo siete meses de edad. El niño de trece años miraba a su madre con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos azules detrás de los cristales de sus lentes.

―Mamá―dijo el niño― ¿Qué tiene Anna? ¿Por qué está aquí?

―No es nada, cariño―dijo Cecily acariciándole el cabello castaño―Iré a verla―y subió hasta la habitación de su hija. No se sorprendió que Anna cerrara la puerta con seguro.

―Anna―tocó la puerta―Cariño, hablemos.

― ¡No! Soy una aberración, una decepción para ti y seguramente cuando padre se entere también se decepcionará.

―Anna―dijo con voz firme―ábreme la puerta―se escuchó un clic y la puerta se abrió. Anna era bastante alta para su edad, ya estaba de la misma altura que Cecily. La joven tenía el pijama puesto y el cabello oscuro suelto. La tristeza brillaba en sus ojos verdes.

La adolescente se sentó en su cama mientras Cecily la alcanzaba y tambien se sentaba frente a su hija.

―Cariño… ―le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

―No lamento lo que hice―interrumpió Anna―No lo lamento porque es lo que siento―Cecily suspiró y le dio una sonrisa _"Orgullo Lightwood"_ pensó.

―Lo sé… Es algo complicado.

―Sé que está mal―dijo Anna―Una mujer no puede amar de manera romántica a otra, las mujeres deben amar así a los hombres. Sé que tampoco debí haberla besado en la academia.

― ¿Quién es ella?

―Una mundana, estaba a punto de ascender pero es seguro que ahora la vayan a expulsar―se tapó la cara con las manos―Y todo por mi culpa.

―Annie, lo siento. Mírame―tomó a su hija por los hombros y ésta la miró―No estoy decepcionada, no te niego que estoy sorprendida, pero no decepcionada―Anna le sonrió y Cecily la abrazó―Los Herondale tenemos una mente más abierta, lo complicado será decirle a tu padre…

― ¿Tenemos que decirle?

―Se enterará tarde o temprano. Prefiero que se entere por nosotros y no por otros.

―Está bien―se escuchó una explosión en el piso inferior y Cecily se levantó de golpe.

― ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Christopher! ―exclamó la mujer y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras con su hija detrás hacia el laboratorio improvisado del niño.

Cecily abrió la puerta para ver a Christopher con el cabello alborotado, los lentes torcidos y la cara sucia de hollín.

― ¿Dónde está Alexander? ―el niño señaló hacia la esquina en donde estaba sentado en el suelo el pequeño bebé riéndose de su hermano mayor, la diversión brillando en sus ojos azules. Cecily cargó al pequeño― ¿Por qué tantas explosiones, Chris? Algún día terminaras haciéndole daño a alguien o a ti mismo.

― ¡Quiero llegar a ser un gran inventor como el señor Henry! ―exclamó Christopher. Cecily colocó los ojos en blanco y el sonrió

―Entonces deberías ir por allá, Charlotte ya está acostumbrada a las explosiones y no tiene niños pequeños que corran peligro―le acomodó unos mechones a su hijo―Espero que llegues a ser grande en esto―le sonrió―es lo que te gusta y eso es lo que importa―se dio la vuelta y salió―Voy a preparar la cena, su padre no tardará en llegar.

―Hey Chris―dijo Anna llamando la atención de su hermano menor―Si cuando vayas a la academia haces explotarla o al menos una parte de ella, te querré más de lo que hago―Christopher le sonrió a su hermana mayor.

―Anotado.

 _ **.**_

La cena se volvió un poco incomoda cuando le informaron a Cecily que el señor Lightwood estaba en la puerta. Gabriel entró quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo colgado en el perchero. Gabriel le sonrió a su familia y ellos le contestaron con una sonrisa. El Lightwood se acercó a su esposa y besó su mejilla y después procedió a hacer lo mismo con sus hijos, dejando al más pequeño al final puesto que empezó a hacerle cosquillas logrando que el bebé de cabello negro riera.

Su madre se levantó y trajo la cena de su padre, que le dio un gracias a su mujer y se sentó a cenar contando los sucesos que había pasado ese día. Cuando terminó notó que algo raro pasaba.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó Gabriel, Anna miró a su madre que le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante.

―Christopher―dijo Cecily―toma a Alexander y acompáñame a organizar la cocina―el niño asintió, tomó a su hermanito y ayudó a su madre para ir a la cocina dejado a Anna sola con Gabriel.

―Papá…

― ¿Ocurre algo malo, Anna? ―preguntó enseguida le hombre levantándose de su asiento y sentándose al lado de su hija mayor.

―papá, tenemos que hablar.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Resulta que hoy hubo un percance en la academia, por eso estoy aquí.

―Sí, yo te iba a preguntar eso… ¿Qué haces aquí y no en la academia?

―No sé cómo decirlo, te vas a molestar.

―Annie, no me voy a molestar―Anna se tapó la cara con las manos

― ¡Sí! ¡Lo harás!

―Nada de lo que me digas va a molestarme, querida.

―Papá… ―Anna tragó en seco y miró a su padre―Padre… Me gustan las mujeres―eso dejó completamente en shock a Gabriel.

―Estas bromeando ¿Cierto? ―Gabriel se levantó de la mesa―Dime que estás bromeando, Anna Lightwood―Anna se levantó tambien

― ¡No es una broma!

― ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Esta familia va de mal en peor! ―eso le dolió a Anna un poco―Primero, mi padre se acostaba con demonios y murió de una enfermedad llamaba Viruela Demoniaca. Segundo, mi hermano mayor nos traiciona al principio y se casa con una mundana, pero luego asciende. Y ahora, a mi hija mayor le gustan las mujeres ¡Eso es una aberración, Anna! ―el corazón de Anna se rompió.

― ¡Te odio! ―le gritó a su padre para salir dando patadas hacia el patio de la casa.

― ¡Anna, vuelve aquí! ―llamó Gabriel, pero su hija mayor no le prestó atención. Sintió un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Cecily con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Ella esperaba tu apoyo! ―le exclamó

― ¿Tú aceptas eso, Cecy?

― ¡Es nuestra hija, Gabe! ¡Se supone que debemos amarla tal y como es! ¡Así sea que le gusten las mujeres en vez de los hombres!

―Cecy…

―En poco tiempo todos los Nefilims sabrán de eso, porque ya Anna se dio a la evidencia. Ella necesitará de nuestro apoyo para superar los percances que le dé la clave. Somos sus padres, Gabe. Ese es un lazo que no se quitará por nada del mundo―Gabriel frunció el ceño y lo pensó un poco notando que su esposa tenía razón.

―Tienes razón.

―Lo sé, sal y habla con ella―Gabriel asintió y salió al patio para notar a su hija sentada en el muro mirando la luna, él se sentó a su lado.

―Anna… lo siento.

―Yo tambien lo siento―dijo la adolescente―por decir que te odio.

―Ta madre tiene razón, no pudo cambiar lo que tú sientes, no puedo cambiar lo que eres. Así como sé que Chris tiene un buen futuro como científico y tú podrías llegar a ser la sucesora de Charlotte como cónsul.

Anna soltó una risita―Tendría que pelear ese puesto con Charles, además de que como todos ya habrán sabido de mi condición no les gustaría.

―Nah, son unos idiotas―Anna soltó una risita―Tienes el apoyo de tu madre y el mío. Lo sabes ¿No? ―Anna le sonrió a su padre

―Claro que sí―Gabriel pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hija mayor y la apretó en un abrazo―Te amo, padre.

―Y yo a ti, Annie.

 _ **.**_

 _Beso de despedida: Tal cual suena, se da cuando la persona amada va a partir._

 _1940_

Cecily se frotó las arrugadas manos mientras se sentaba en una silla en el cuarto. Los hermanos silenciosos estaban por todos lados, analizando el estado de salud de Gabriel. Tenía miedo ¿Y cómo no? Ella temía que le dijeran lo que más temía.

― _Señora Lightwood―_ escuchó en su mente y levantó la vista hacia los ojos vacios del hermano silencioso _―Lo siento, ya no hay nada que hacer. Al señor Lightwood no le queda mucho tiempo._

Cecily ahogó un sollozo, había perdido a su hermano mayor hacía tres años y ahora iba aperder a su esposo, sintió una mano en su hombro. Miró para notar a sus tres hijos con ella. Sus tres pequeños que ya no lo eran: Su hermosa Anna, ya avanzada tambien de edad, tan firme e imponente dando honor a su apellido. Su hermoso Christopher que ahora era un gran científico e inventor, dando privilegios a los cazadores de sombras. Y su hermoso Alexander, un gran y habilidoso Cazador de sombras, que estaba en ese momento con su esposa e hijos, pequeños niños que traerían honor y continuarían con el linaje Lightwood.

Cecily apretó la mano de Anna que estaba en su hombro tratando de no soltar lágrimas.

El primero en acercarse a Gabriel fue Alexander con su familia, escuchó una risita proveniente del hombre acostado, seguida por una tos. Una mano arrugada acariciar la mejilla de su hijo que ya estaba soltando unas lágrimas, luego esa misma mano arrugada tocar el cabello de sus nietos y la mano de su nuera, deseándoles buena fortuna.

―Como has crecido―le había dicho Gabriel―desgraciadamente te pareces a tu tío William―Alexander había soltado una risita

El que siguió fue Christopher, éste se arrodilló y acarició el cabello de su padre. Gabriel sonrió cuando su hijo le besó la mejilla, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en la cual Christopher le contaba a su padre sobre su nuevo invento y Gabriel sonreía.

―Hueles a hollín―dijo el Lightwood―Ya me imagino a Henry riéndose desde el más allá―Chris rió y se alejó.

Anna fue la siguiente. Se acercó a su padre y besó su frente. Le contó cómo estaba pasándola ayudando a Charles en su trabajo como Cónsul.

―Papá ¿Recuerdas a la chica mundana con la que me besé a los dieciséis? ¿Recuerdas como tuve que casi suplicarle a Charlotte para que la dejaran ascender? ¿Recuerdas que estamos viviendo juntas? ―A todas esas preguntas Gabriel asentía con una sonrisa―Hace poco nos dejaron adoptar a una pequeña que había quedado huérfana―Gabriel soltó una risita.

―Vas a ser madre a los cincuenta y seis años―tomó a su hija mayor del mentón y le besó la mejilla―serás la mejor. Otra cosa Anna, deja de fumar―Anna soltó una risita y una lágrima que apareció rodando por su mejilla. Gabriel se la secó―La Anna que yo conozco es fuerte y no llora.

―Te amo, papá.

Cecily fue la última, se acercó y se arrodilló quedando cara a cara con Gabriel.

―Gabe… ―las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Cuando salieron de sus ojos, Gabriel las secó.

―No llores, Cecy.

―Primero Will, ahora tú.

―Sabemos los riesgos, Cecily. Al menos llegué a viejo, no todos lo hacen―Gabriel tomó la mano de su esposa y besó su mano―Te amo, Cecy. Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré.

―Igual yo―Cecily miró los ojos verdes sin brillo―te amo con todo mi corazón, y supe que lo haría desde ese día que entraste al instituto corriendo diciendo que tu padre se había convertido en un gusano―Gabriel soltó una risita.

― ¿sabes que es gracioso? Como detestaba a Will y terminé enamorándome de su hermana. ¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi mi corazón se detuvo.

― ¿Por qué?

―Dos cosas: Primero, no imaginé que caería tan profundamente enamorado de ti. Segundo: Menos podía creer que quería estar con una Herondale―Con los ojos brillantes Cecily soltó una risita―Te amo.

Fue lo último que dijo Gabriel. Cecily se dio cuenta que los ojos de su esposo se cerraron para siempre y su agarre en su mano se aflojó. Las lágrimas se liberaron cuando Cecily le dio un último beso en los labios de su esposo.

―Ave Atque Vale, Gabriel Lightwood. Ave Atque Vale, amor de mi vida.

 _ **.**_

 _1940_

Cecily murió solamente dos meses después de su esposo. Había caído enferma y no duró mucho tiempo. Sus hijos estuvieron en su lecho de muerte, tal y como lo habían hecho con su padre.

Cecily sintió su alma alzar el vuelo y lo único que pudo ver fueron dos pares de ojos. La esperaban del otro lado y ella sabía que siempre lo iban a hacer, se demorara lo que se demorara.

Los ojos azules de Will y los verdes de Gabriel brillaron al verla. Tomó las manos de ambos y se dirigieron a un rumbo sin fin, en donde pasarían el resto de su muerte en el más allá.

 _ **Nota: He terminado! Esta idea me rondó tanto y la alargué pero es que era demasiado hermosa como para contarla!**_

 _ **Espero que no esté mal porque solamente no escribí sobre los dos sino que tambien metí a sus hijos :/**_

 _ **PD: Anna muere un año después de su padre, si Cecily no había muerto en ese entonces no me imagino su dolor.**_

 _ **PD2: Christopher muere dos años antes que Gabriel, pero no quise hacerlo así porque después no me funcionaba lo de la muerte de Gabriel.**_

 _ **PD3: Supongo que Alec e Izzy son descendencia de Alexander o Christopher, preferí hacerlos de Alexander, el último hijo de Cecily y Gabriel que por cierto muere en 1971.**_

 _ **PD4: Cecy no tiene año de muerte, pero decidí escribirle solo dos meses después de la muerte de Gabriel, y por cierto, amé escribir que Will y Gabriel la esperaban del otro lado.**_

 _ **Ahora sí! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y la amo tanto 7w7 son mi Sizzy pero en TID (Por cierto, si analizamos un poco el físico de ambos, quitando el color de ojos son parecidos a Simon e Izzy, ella de cabello negro y él de cabello castaño 7w7 )**_

 _ **Espero que me haya quedado bien y que les haya gustado! Yo amé escribirlo,.**_

 _ **¡Este hermoso One Shot va dedicado a ti, Manuela! ¡Yo sé que los amas! Sorry por no escribir el Lemmon, pero ya te acuerdas que te dije porque se me complicaba.**_


End file.
